Vael
|-|Green Dragon Vael= |-|Royal Dragon Farvnil= |-|Dragon God Ragshelm= |-|Immortal Dragon Ragshelm= |-|Divine Dragon Ragzbyul= Summary An ancient dragon turned into an angry incarnation of the forest. With incredible intellect and amazing battle prowess, it is said that this dragon's power was only rivaled by the gods themselves. After engulfing Grand Gaia in absolute fear, it went into a long sleep from which it was awakened again in Bariura, where the war with the gods would begin. Once it woke, it destroyed a small country in its proximity in an instant. Some say that the dragon acted on its innate instinct to destroy the humans who had mistreated the forest, but others claim that the creature was manipulated by a demonic being. The truth still remains a mystery. Powers and stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Vael, Green Dragon Vael, Royal Dragon Farvnil, Dragon God Ragshelm, Immortal Dragon Ragshelm, Divine Dragon Ragzbyul Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely millennia Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Smoke constantly vents from its body and heat radiates from its person), Flight, Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction (Vael can lower his opponent's attacking power), Reactive Evolution (Evolved into a stronger form when it was attacked unknowingly), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Fusionism, Durability Negation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Natural Weaponry, Resurrection (Will be reborn in a new body when it dies of old age), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before, Dimensional Travel (Warped from Grand Gaia to Ishgria), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space around it and transported itself and everyone surrounding it to Ishgria) | Same as before, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Destroyed a small country simply by waking up. Comparable to Gods like Raquel) | At least Small Country level (Gained more power after getting energy channeled into it by Varfed) | At least Small Country level (Unleashed all the power it had and evolved even further) | At least Small Country level (Should be far stronger than before) | At least Small Country level (Should be no weaker than Vael when it was reborn) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other units like Eze) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Vael should be far stronger than Vargas) | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level (Could take hits from Priscilla) | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before. Took hits from Arus) | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before. Took a hit from Phoenix Emperor Arus) | At least Small Country level (Should be stronger than before) | At least Small Country level (Should be no weaker than Vael) Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended melee. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Vael understood Priscilla and learnt how to speak by listening to her talk. Weaknesses: Fire based attacks are more effective against him. Ragshelm being filled with demonic energy will slowly break it down until it is destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brave Frontier Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Heat Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters